Glitch!Sans
Glitch Sans is the son of Error!Sans and Virus!Sans, his mission is to make every AU "Perfect". Glitch!Sans was made by TheReapingHopkins. Appearance He, just like Error, has a skeleton body which is negative colored, his eyes are black with red pupils. He wears a entirely Red Winter jacket which he got From Errorswap!Papyrus, completely blue shorts and purple slippers. He has 3 red marks on his head exactly like Virus!Sans's marks. He also has his own red strings which he inherited from Error. His nose hole is mysteriously red, his "Code Blasters" is black with red eyes and a red mouth, just like Error's Gaster Blasters. Now unlike Undertale Sans's Jacket, Glitch!Sans's jacket doesn't have a zipper. Also, Under his winter jacket, he's wearing a blue undershirt. Background While Error tries to destroy Virus's universe, Virus actually stands up to Error and fights him, and throughout the battle, their "Determination" and Frustration from their souls and a little bit of them seperated from their bodies and then some corrupted code from virus was "torn" off his body and with their Determination, DNA, Frustration, and Virus's corrupted code fused together into one being, Glitch!Sans. Then once he saw Virus and Error fighting and he got scared of how it would end so he ran away while Error and Virus fought and then after he went to another AU and he then started to study all of the AU's because of his curiousity then after years of traveling throughout the multiverse, he realized that all of the Universes were "Imperfect" so then he realized that only him can make them "Perfect" by using his abilities as a glitch to go inside the Au's code and then he'd put everyone in that AU under his control and to change that Universe, so then he had a goal, to make every universe "Perfect", now the only thing that can bring that world back out of Glitches control is the power of Determination, you see whenever someone resets then the AU's code get's reset in which if a AU Glich took control of got reset then the code would reset and Glitch would no longer would be in control. But there is one AU he changed that can't be changed back because in that AU reseting isn't possible, even with a strong amount of Determination, so no one could reset the timeline and the code, also he considers that place his "Home AU" and he calls that AU CodeTale. Personality Glitch, even though he is the son of Error, he is actually quite gentle and Friendly most of the time, he has a great amount of imagination judging by how he changes a AU, but he still has a great amount of curiousity too which makes him to change the code of one AU a few times to see what the outcome would be for each possibility, he is also very intelligent because of certain amounts of times of him traveling across the multiverse learning atleast a lot of information, also unlike how Undertale Sans likes Ketchup and burgers, Glitch!Sans likes Barbeque Sauce and Pizza. Now even though he is Friendly, he can get VERY agressive if someone stands in his way from his goal and or if someone well just makes him mad, and you won't like him when he's angry. He is has great leadership skills which he gained from the time he's been in control of CodeTale. He has OCD. He also likes to make bad puns like Undertale Sans, and he's not as lazy as normal Sans. Also he most of the time, he is very kind and patient. Powers -Code Travel: Now with Glitch being a glitch he can travel in and out of the AU's code and can also travel to any timeline of that AU. -Code Control: He can also change a AU's code permenently to take control of it and not only that, but with him having control over the code he can take control of the player, not allowing them to reset and making the player do his bidding, but he can only does this for a short amount of time since that drains alot of energy from him because of the player's determination being really strong. -Glitch Drain: He can draw energy from the glitches of multiple AU's so he could become stronger. -Code Blasters: He also has the ability to use the Code Blasters, which are gaster blasters, but if you get hit by one blast your code instantly gets erased. -Bone Attacks: He can bone attacks just like the other Sans', except this Sans' bones are different colored, like his "No Moving Bones" are black, his "Don't Stop Moving Bones" are red, his "Poison Bones" are purple, he has a special green type of bones that when you get hit by one of these bones you instantly get way slower, and this is only if your not able to use magic, if you are able to use magical attacks or abilities then if you get hit by one of these, they temporarily disable all magical abilities his opponent can use. He finally has a light green type of Bone that actually heals the opponent. -Strings: Now with Error's strings, Glitch can use them to block attacks and use them to attack his opponents. Now he can also use his strings on his opponent and take control of their code, putting them in his control until he dies, he lets them go, or until the opponent dies. -Teleportation: He has the ability to teleport. -Code Block: When he's in a tight spot during battle, he uses some of the code in the Au he's in to create a protective bubble that can block all attacks to protect himself while he makes a portal back to CodeTale to retreat. -Code Copy: He also has a very interesting ability which is, he can seperate his code to create a double of himself, but this move takes alot of his energy and magic, but suprisingly, he is able to make 10 doubles at a time. -Code Steal: He can steal some of the code of his puppets so he can use their abilities in battle. -Code Overdrive/Special Attack: He can absorb all the glitches in one at all at once in order to super charge all of his attacks for a short amount of time, this move also increases his health, attack, and defense to infinity, but this causes him to lose control, causing him to be at a state where he only wants 3 things, death, destruction, and blood, so I recommend running away while he's in this state. -Illusions: He can create illusions that make 10 fake hims that die at one hit that can't even hurt you, this also works for his doubles. -Soul Change: He can change a opponent's soul to give him a advantage. * Blue Attack: Just like normal Sans, he can change a opponent's soul blue. * Orange: If he changes a opponent's soul to this color then every time the opponent stops moving, they lose 5 HP, so the opponent has to keep moving to avoid taking damage. * Black: If he changes a opponent's soul to this color then after every turn the opponent looses 5 HP, but here's the tricky part, once you lose that HP, you can't gain it back, it's gone forever. * Grey: If a opponent's soul is gray then that means all of the effects of every attack switch, so whenever the opponent runs into a light green bone, then the opponent takes damage, whenever the opponent runs into a green bone they heal, if the opponent stays still then they won't take damage from his purple bones, if the opponent doesn't stop moving then they won't get hurt by the black bones, and if the opponent runs into the red bones, they get poisoned. GS can use this to confuse the opponent. -Telekinesis/Soul Manipulation - GS can grab a opponents soul and have complete control over it's movement, so he can just throw a opponent's soul like a rag doll, doing damage to the opponent. Weaknesses He is constantly underestimating his opponents, but i Understand, i mean if i was a all powerful glitch that could take control of every alternate universe, then i would probably be a bit cocky as well. Another weakness is that he uses the glitches in one AU's code to stay alive and stay powerful, so if something happens to get rid of the glitches in one AU's code then if Glitch is in that AU then he will have no glitches to drain "Energy" from, so he will grow even weaker and eventually he will start to die. Also if a opponent hits GS while he's using his illusion ability and his doubles ability then all of the doubles and fakes will disappear. Also it is possible for any opponent with any string ability that can take control of anyone like Error 404 Sans to take control of one of the doubles so he could attack the others. Acquaintances * Error!Sans (One of his fathers, But He doesn't even know GS exists). * Virus!Sans (The other father, just like Error he doesn't know GS exists either). * Paperjam (Half Brother, but he only encounters him when they cross paths across the multiverse). * Errorswap!Papyrus (Uncle). * Ink!Sans (Uncle, But he only See's him whenever Ink checks on CodeTale to make sure GS is ok, *and even though GS does cause a bit of trouble across the multiverse, he still cares about him because he hopes he can change). * Storyshift!Asriel (Friend). * Everyone in CodeTale (What he calls "His Loyal Subjects" or "Puppets" since there he considers himself as the king of there). * Cross!Sans (His #1 enemy, Cross!Sans once tried to take a part of one of Glitch!Sans's worlds and then Glitch Sans stopped him, and then Cross saw Glitch as something standing between him and bringing back his old world, so then he decided to try and destroy GS.) * Bete Noire (He frequently visits GlitchTale to study Bete and it's soul as he is intersted with it, since it's the only soul in the entire multiverse that represents fear) * Error404!Sans (He really doesn't like him very much because he feels like Error404 Sans will always get in his way so he constantly tries to find a kill him, so he could finally have no one else in his way, but even though at some of their battles he had the complete upper hand, he can't bring himself to kill him, so he usually gives him a warning after he spares him. Also if you didn't know he's his grandfather because there are alot of versions of Error!Sans across the multiverse and Error404 Sans was the original which makes him the father of all Errors, which technically makes him GS's Grandpa, also even though he's old, he can whoop anyone's butt, I mean back then he was practically the god of the multiverse, and before GS came along, he was the most powerful Sans in the multiverse.) * Lust!Sans (GS always wants to get away from him because he wouldn't dare touch him, and if you haven't guessed, Lust disgusts GS) * Storyfresh Chara (Well, remember how Error!Sans has Underfresh Sans, well just like his father GS has his own Fresh, and their name is Storyfresh Chara, and by the way Storyfresh is a AU that's a combination of Storyshift and Underfresh) * TraitSwap!Muffet (TraitSwap is a AU where all of the Character's personality traits have been mixed up/together, like for example, the muffet of this Au has the knowledge of Alphys, the chill/laid back humor of Sans, she has the cooking skills of Grillby, she has the terrific humor of Sans, she still has a lot of her own personality traits like, she still cares about saving the spiders and she is good at baking. GS likes to constantly visit her in TraitSwap. Although he won't he admit it, he had a slight but still embarrassing crush on her, and they stayed friends till one day, he finally told Muffet about how he felt about her, and well, their currently dating, and well, Glitch!Sans is currently planning on asking the question in a few years if everything goes ok, I mean he even used some of the resources from some of the worlds he controls to make his own engagement ring for her (I can already read the ships being written in the comment section)) Trivia Edit * He has only taken over 25 AU's so far * He thinks of himself to be very lonely because even though he is in control of everyone in CodeTale, they're all just mindless puppets at times, so he feels very lonely * Strong Sans aside from Error and Error 404 * He sometimes likes to play strategic games like chess, but he only plays it when he's in another AU because if he played with someone from CodeTale, he would know their every move because He is in control of that someone's every move. * Although he feels very lonely, whenever someone from CodeTale breaks free from his control, he wants them back in his control because he want's his AU to be perfect. * Whenever he's not changing AU's he's normally taking care of all of his AU's, and when he's not doing that he goes to another AU like Storyshift to have some fun. * He alot of the time when he want's a break from everything he creates his max amount of doubles to take care of everything. * He's currently trying to find a way to take care of all of his AU's at the same time without overworking himself. * He normally is under alot of stress because of what he has to deal with. * Alot of people can't decide whether GS is either good or evil * Despite him and his grandfather being enemies he still respects him because despite his age, he still puts up quite a fight, even in GS's Code Overdrive Form, he still was able to put up a fight because Error404 has unlimited HP, Defense, and Attack. * He doesn't even know Error404 is his grandfather, he just thinks he's just a powerful glitch that'll get in his way. * He loves to travel to the Drunk Chara AU and the Ask Frisk and Company AU so he can watch what's going on there, it's GS's Undernovela (Get it because Error loves Undernovela) * His favorite thing in the Ask Frisk and Company AU is the memelord song so that's why he recorded it so he can watch it any time he wants. * Despite everything he's done, he still did it out of his own good intentions, to fix the problems with all of the AU's. * Recently, despite of the constant fights between him and Error404, GS decided that he and him should call a truce and stop the fighting, and well since Error404 had even more experience than he did, he decided to let Error404 train him to become stronger. But yet he still doesn't know Error404 is his GrandFather. * His Favorite kind of Plants are Cacti.